familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Mark Fields (1961)
| birth_place = Brooklyn, New York, USA | death_date = | death_place = | residence = Dearborn, Michigan, USA | citizenship = United States | alma_mater = Rutgers University (Bachelors) Harvard University (MBA) | occupation = Executive Vice President and President of the Americas, Ford Motor Company | salary = | spouse = Jane Fields | children = 2 | parents = |}} Mark Fields (born c. 1961) is an American business executive. He is Executive Vice President and President of The Americas for Ford Motor Company. As Ford's President of the Americas, Fields was tapped to develop "The Way Forward" plan. He reports to Alan Mulally, the company's CEO. Early life, education, and family Fields was born in Brooklyn, New York. He grew up in Paramus, New Jersey, where he attended Paramus High School, graduating in 1979.Diduch, Amry. "Paramus native tapped as next head of Ford", The Record (Bergen County), November 2, 2012. Accessed December 7, 2012. "Mark Fields, a native of Paramus and a graduate of Rutgers University, now is in line to be the next chief executive officer of Ford Motor Co.... Fields got his first taste of leadership at Paramus High School. Fields, who graduated in 1979, was active in student government, serving as vice president his senior year, according to his high school yearbook." Fields holds a Bachelor's degree in Economics from Rutgers University and a Masters in Business Administration from Harvard; he worked for IBM prior to earning his MBA.Webster, Sarah A. "SAVING FORD HIS JOB 1 - WAY FORWARD: MORE PROBLEMS THAN EXPECTED SETBACKS: PICKUPS AND OTHER U.S. SALES OFF WORKING TO BE PROFITABLE BY 2009", Detroit Free Press, February 25, 2007. Accessed January 30, 2011. "That mix of Paramus High, Rutgers University, Zeta Psi and IBM worked like magic for the Fields boys." He is married to his wife Jane Fields and has two sons, Max and Zach Fields. Career in business Fields was recruited by Ford in 1989 and moved up the ranks, becoming the youngest person (at 38) ever to run a major Japanese company when Ford placed him in charge of Mazda Motor Corporation in 1998. In 2002, Fields became chairman of the Premier Automotive Group, Ford's luxury unit which at the time included Lincoln, Aston Martin, Jaguar, Land Rover and Volvo Cars. He returned to the United States to head the Americas division of the company in October 2005. In a December 14, 2006, announcement made by Alan Mulally (Chief Executive of Ford Motor Company), Mark Fields, at 45, was named business unit chief of Ford Motor Company's Americas operations. This is an attempt to make the company leaner and more centrally driven in areas such as product development, purchasing and engineering. Fields is reported to be a favored candidate for CEO of Ford.Mark Fields. Wall Street Journal online.Vlasic, Bill (February 18, 2012).Ford’s Mr. Inside, in Sight of the Crown. New York Times.Ford Says It Isn’t Searching for Successor to CEO Mulally. December 9, 2011, Bloomberg On November 1, 2012, Ford announced the appointment of Fields as its new chief operating officer. grooming him as possible successor to Alan Mulally. Vlasic, Bill. "Ford Names an Operating Officer Who Is Seen as a Possible New Chief", The New York Times, November 1, 2012. Accessed December 7, 2012. "Ford Motor Company said on Thursday that its chief executive, Alan R. Mulally, would keep his position until 2014, but that Mark Fields, the head of its Americas division, would become chief operating officer and assume day-to-day responsibility for running the business." Notes External links *Mark Fields - Ford media Category:Ford executives Category:Living people Category:People from Brooklyn Category:People from Dearborn, Michigan Category:People from Paramus, New Jersey Category:Alumni of Rutgers University Category:Alumni of Harvard Business School Category:American manufacturing businesspeople Category: Paramus High School, Paramus, New Jersey class of 1979 Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Famous people